Jen and Tilly: No Longer Friends
by LivingOnEdge
Summary: A story about Jelly. Will they be able to stay friends? Or will they be much more? Please leave a comment :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing one of these, please leave a comment :)

"Come on Tils! We're going to be late!" Maddie shouted back to Tilly who was occupied on her phone and falling behind in the walk to school, "Sorry, it's not my fault SOMEONE decided to spend ages in the shop" She replied with a cheeky look. "Ok ok just hurry up and I hope you're not texting that bitch Jen again, babes you don't need her, I thought you were over her?" Tilly looked down for a second at the thought of Jen, she still spent nights thinking about her perfect hair and her tempting lips every time Jen would get even vaguely close to her but still replied truthfully with "No it was my Mum, they're away and were just wondering how I was and I told you, no more Jen, it was just a crush." Convinced, Maddie says "Well ok if you're sure" and dropped the issue, which she knew Tilly had had a hard time coming to terms with.

…

The bell rang loudly while Tilly and Maddie stood in the toilets, Tilly walked towards the door but Maddie asked her to wait while she finished her make-up, now a bit late they left and walked in opposite directions down the corridor.

Rushing because she didn't want any awkward situations, Tilly nearly ran around the corner and straight into the face of the person she wanted to avoid the most. "Shit!" She yelled whilst falling next to Jen on the floor and holding her forehead tightly, trying to gather her thoughts quickly on the fastest possible way to avoid a conversation, she had avoided Jen in any way possible since the polaroid picture incident. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Tilly are you ok?" Jen began to say worriedly, trying to catch Tilly's eye who was looking in every other direction other than hers, Tilly was trying her best to exclude Jen completely from her life and suppress her deep feelings for her even though she knew it wouldn't work. Despite everything Jen really regretted rejecting Tilly and she felt constant longing and pain to be with her. "Yeah I'm fine." She quickly replied and picked herself and her books off the floor knowing that she most certainly was not fine, she wanted to have Jen more than anything, classes were unbearable and right now she wanted nothing more than to recover in Jen's arms, bringing herself beck to reality she tried to walk away from what she wanted the most but was stopped again when Jen's voice became concerned and Tilly knew that it wasn't about them bumping into each other. "Tilly…I never wanted to hurt you-", Tilly turned around quickly and snapped back at her teacher as anger was finally being released "Well you did!" a silence filled the room as their eyes immediately locked on each other's for the first time in weeks and their barriers begin to slip as Tilly voice became less harsh and their expressions both aligned, her thoughts melting away as she gazed into Jen's eyes. Still trying to grasp onto her sense of reality Jen broke the intense stares and her eyes started to dart around the room, anyone could've known that a look like that was not given to someone that she wanted nothing to do with and she cursed her face which showed every one of her emotions. "You've got to know, this isn't easy for me either. But this can never work out." Jen took her face out of her hands and awaited a reply from the teenager, "Then why does it always seem like you are trying to get my attention or catch my eye.." Tilly began to rant on about all the things that would kill Tilly trying to ignore "..when handing out people's folders or looking for a right answer, why do you always seem to be looking at m-" "Because I can't be without you!" Jen nearly shouted along with interrupting Tilly, her confession shocked the both of them and was followed with a hasty exit whilst muttering "I've got to go.."


	2. Chapter 2

Please keep leaving comments :)

It had been nearly a week since Tilly and Jen had bumped into each other in the hallway and every time that Tilly saw her she looked flustered and worried recently she had been spending time out of school, Mr Keeler had said that 'she needed to find herself', this made Tilly almost sure that her sudden illness was to do with her confession about Tilly. She was feeling content knowing that Jen felt the same way but she couldn't help but wonder what Jen was thinking about on her 'sick' days, coming to the conclusion to leave her placement or just blanking Tilly day to day.

…

Strolling into the art room being relaxed that there wouldn't be any awkward confrontations Tilly casually sat down at her desk and turned around to start talking to her friends. When out of the blue she heard a soft but authoritive voice bring her nerves back "Alright guys, sorry I've been away for a bit, won't happen again I promise" as she said the last part her eyes quickly flicked over to where Tilly was sitting and then she started obviously pulling her head in the opposite direction to stop herself from staring.

The lesson passed slowly and Tilly would find herself staring and longing for Jen as she saw her working round the room helping only with students other than her, but she would swiftly turn her head if she thought Jen was looking even vaugely towards her. "Ok everyone…" it was two minutes from the end of class and everyone had just packed up their things as Jen began "...once you've packed up, leave your homework on my desk and you can go" she finished with a smile as the other students started to file out of the classroom. Searching though her bag for her homework Tilly suddenly remembered that she never got round to doing it, her mind had been to busy worrying about exams and other things. Not noticing Tilly, Jen started to collect the sheets of homework into a pile as she felt a presense infront of her "umm..I'm uhhh sorry miss I didn't have time to do the homework" Tilly's confidence was erased because she simply didn't know what to say. "Oh well umm ok, don't worry just give it to me next lesson" Jen replied slightly surprised at Tilly's unorginised mistake, she looked up, trying to meet Tilly's eyes but instead Tilly carried on looking down and fiddling with her finger nails. Just as Jen lost concentration she let the pile of homework which was being held against her chest, slip through her hands onto the floor, "Oh, sorry" she said as some of them flew down onto Tilly's shoes. "It's fine, really." Tilly insisted as she too bent down and started picking them up. Suddenly when they both reached towards one sheet and Jen's hand was around Tilly's, not letting go, they both looked up and into each others eyes. Jen's eyes drifted towards Tilly's mouth, suddenly realising Tilly was watching she quickly looked back up again and saw Tilly watching her every move with a smile which spread all over her face. Jen looked away in embarresment and pulled her hand away but still smiling about how little she could control her feelings for Tilly. "You alright there, Miss Gilmore?" Tilly cheekily smirked back at her teacher "You can hardly talk, all those looks you've been giving me during lesson" Jen replied "I don't know what you're talking about" Tilly said, Jen looked back at Tilly to find her doing that exact thing. Tesion building Jen leaned in and intented to do what she had wanted for weeks but instead she stopped inches away from Tilly's face examining her perfect lips, noticing Tilly's breathing was getting faster she smiled at the effect she had on the teenager and looked into her eyes "You alright there, Miss Evans?" "Um yeah I'm f-fine" Tilly replied quickly finding it hard to cope with Jen so close, Jen stood up again began to giggle "Oh shut up" Tilly said and slapped Jen's arm gently but still smiling while she stood up, they both had feelings for each other and they knew it. Looking around just to check that there was still no one else in the room Jen quickly grabbed Tilly's hand, loving the feeling of Jen's touch she looked down at their hands and back up to Jen, relieved that they were finally able to touch once more "Tilly, I…" desparately hoping that this wasn't another speech about why they couldn't be together Tilly's heart beat grew faster and faster "…Tilly what's the problem?" Jen said wondering why all of a sudden Tilly was becoming nervous "It's just, I really don't want this to end and I know you don't either, no one will catch us, you know we can be careful. And don't tell me after that that you just want to be friends." Smiling at Tilly's enthusiam, instead of telling her she had got it all wrong, she simply grabbed both of Tilly's shoulders and pulled her in and kissed her hard on the lips, not wanting it to end Tilly kissed her back, she had been wanting to do this for weeks. Jen was leaning in towards Tilly and pushed her up against a wall, bodies pressed together Jen pulled away noticing Tilly's head still leaning forward and wanted more, she simply smiled, both of their hearts beating faster than was healthy. There was a sudden knock on the door, Jen flung herself away from Tilly and shouted "Come in!" Annoyed at the rapid end to their moment together Tilly stood exactly where she was, when Maddie and George walked in "There you are Tils, thought we said we'd meet in the cantine?" Maddie questioned Tilly as she was trying to gather her thoughts, "Oh Tilly was just explaining why she didn't have her homework" Jen said helping out the teenager as she obviously didn't know what to say. "Yeah, I'll have it in tomorrow" Tilly agreed "Let's go guys" "Cool" George added as they all walked out together leaving Jen behind, Tilly wanted to sneak one last look at Jen and as she turned around she caught Jen doing the exact same thing, she winked then turned back around with a smile.

…

After what seemed to be endless and pointless 10 minute chat in the cantine Tilly was stuck in a trance thinking about what had happened in the art room, So does Jen want to be more then friends? Will we be able to see each other outside of college? Tilly had lost herself in her thoughts when she was startled by a vibration from her phone in her jeans pocket. Reaching and opening the text she realised it was from Jen and it said "Hey, wanna see something beautiful tonight? Jen xx" Instantly exciting Tilly replied quickly with "Sure, what were you thinking of? ;) Tilly xx" "Oh behave! I'll show you tonight, 7 at the end of your road sound good? Jen xx" Smiling at the excitement of sneaking around and Jen's reaction to her cheekyness Tilly was about to reply when Maddie interrupted her "What's got in to you?" "Oh uhh just my Mum saying she misses me" Pleased with her convicing lie she goes back to texting the person she really wants to talk to "Yeah, see you then xx"


	3. Chapter 3

It took too long to get to 7pm, everything was dragging and nothing else seemed important, all Tilly wanted to do was be with Jen. Jen's impatience was getting to her, checking her phone every 10 minutes, pacing, nothing seemed to distract her. Finally at 6:40pm Jen decided she wouldn't get there too early if she left now, even though she knew she was less than a 5 minute drive to Tilly's house, she kept that in mind a lot. To her surprise when Jen pulled over in the car Tilly was already sitting on a garden wall waiting, Jen rolled down the window "Excited to be somewhere, Miss Evans?" Tilly looked shocked, not realising it was Jen and gave her a cheeky smile as she jumped in the other side of her car.

...

They had been driving for a while when Jen finally pulled over on to a road which lead into a small car park, Tilly spotted a sign which said 'National Park' but still didn't have a clue about where they were. As they got out and started to walk up a small road on a gradual slope Tilly decided to show her confusion "Umm Jen not to be rude or anything, but where the hell are we?" Jen laughed at Tilly, "Wow you really are a city kid aren't you?" She said teasing Tilly, Tilly mockingly gasped "It's not my fault my parents are completely ignorant to the beauty of nature! They'd rarely take me out of town." Jen kept giggling at Tilly's fake anger "ok ok, I was just teasing" she said whilst planting a small kiss on Tilly's cheek, even the smallest of touches from Jen sent shivers up Tilly's spine.

As they were coming to a part of the road which turned a corner Jen started to lead Tilly straight up and through the trees, soon enough they could see an opening in the trees ahead, as they walked towards it and into the open Tilly breathed in, taken back by the view. They hadn't been walking for that long and it didn't seem like they were that high up, but the land before them was a large grassy field surrounded by trees on a slight slope towards the edge of a very steep hill with a magnificent view of their town and the housing around it from high up. "Wow" This was all Tilly was able to say, shocked at the sight of everything she knew, so small and beautiful in the light of the low sun, "Yeah I know" said Jen, she had obviously been here a lot before, noticing Tilly had stopped she grabbed her hand and pulled her over to one of the trees and sat down in front of it, from there they had a perfect view of Hollyoaks and the sun was about to set as well.

Tilly listened and watched Jen as she talked about the effect the light of the sun had on all the different buildings around their town, she loved how much passion she had for the small beauties of the world. "Look here it comes!" Jen said as she didn't want Tilly to think she had just been rambling on about nothing, "Oh my gosh, that is impressive." Tilly was surprised that even after Jen's description, words couldn't describe what she was seeing, realising Jen hadn't replied she turned away for a few seconds noticing that Jen was staring at her "C'mon Jen you're going to miss it" she said desperately, wondering why Jen had suddenly lost all interest in the sunset. "I don't wanna miss anything" Jen finally said still looking intently at Tilly and not at the sunset "Well what are you waiting for, its minutes awa-" Tilly was now facing Jen but was interrupted when Jen put her finger on Tilly's lips, ushering her to stop, put her thumb and index finger on either side on Tilly's chin and pulled her face close to her own and kissed her softly. The kiss became quite passionate as Tilly started kissing Jen back while holding her waist needing her to be closer. It was becoming hard to be close while kissing Jen from her side and Tilly wanted to move closer so she pushed Jen down on to the ground gently but carried on kissing her and swung her leg over the top of her. Now straddling Jen, Tilly sat up. Jen was smiling whilst lying on the ground, enjoying being so close to Tilly, "Are you quite alright?" Jen laughed at the teenager controlling her so easily, Tilly just gave her a cheeky grin then bent down to put her lips back on Jen's. Still kissing, Jen was holding Tilly's waist and moving her hands up Tilly's t-shirt and pretty soon they were touching the bottom of her bra, Tilly pulled away to stop for breath, the feelings that Jen gave Tilly were unreal and having her hands close touching her bra wasn't helping "Our first date and you've already got your hands in my top" Tilly said teasingly, Jen looked up at Tilly lovingly pausing at the thought of this being a date when she pushed the thought aside and carried on, "Says you! You've got your legs wrapped around me" Jen argued back "ok well I didn't make us miss the sunset did I?" the teasing was still playful but as Tilly said this she pointed back to what was a beautiful view of their town but was now barely visible. "Woah, when did it get this dark?" Jen was actually shocked but she knew very well how it got so dark, her and Tilly had been too busy in each other's arms to concentrate on the time, "Yeah lets go back to the car" agreeing but regretting they had come to this decision Jen went along with it even though she could've spent all night lying there with Tilly. It wasn't too dark at that point but they could tell that if they had waited longer it would've been harder to find their way back to the road, missing the touch of Jen, Tilly reached out and intertwined her fingers with Jen's and they both smiled at each other.

When they got back into the car park they both got into the front seats of Jen's car, Jen was about to start the car when Tilly stopped her "Jen?" she asked, quite nervous about how this could end up "Yeah what is it Tilly?" Jen replied now curious to find out what Tilly could be worrying about "…this is a date right?" Tilly finally asked "yes of course Tilly, gosh you got me worried" Jen quickly replied after thinking the worst "then why did you look at me so weirdly when I said 'our first date'" Tilly responded continuing to look down at her feet she started to wonder if she really meant that much to Jen. Jen turned Tilly's head and leaned in so their faces were an inch away "Tilly, I reacted 'weirdly' because I hadn't figured out a way to say 'will you be my girlfriend?'" after admitting this Jen leaned in to kiss Tilly, but Tilly moved back slightly not wanting this conversation to end "Jen are you asking me out?" Jen sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes with embarrassment "yes, but you have to understand that we are going to have to be SO carefu-" this time Tilly placed her face right up next to Jen's and interrupted her with "when did I say yes?" as a cheeky smile crept along Tilly's face, "w-what?" Jen began, "Jen relax, I was kidding! Of course I'll be your girlfriend." The panic finally relived from Jen she slumped slightly while Tilly gave her a quick kiss and returned back to her seat, just when Jen's stomach loudly rumbled, which made her remember that whilst at home pacing before their date Jen hadn't eaten dinner and was now starving "Hey, why don't you come round mine for quick bite to eat?" Tilly offered before Jen could suggest them both just going home. "What about your parents?" Jen wondered, obviously quite tempted by Tilly's offer to stay with her for longer, "They're away at the moment so the house is empty" Tilly was nearly bursting as the thought of them both in a house alone together settled in her mind, "I could probably stay for a bit then." Jen said, trying not to sound too excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Please keep leaving comments :)

Jen parked her car at the end of Tilly's road and they walked down together, Tilly leading the way. Although Jen was excited to be going to Tilly's for the first time, she was wary of people watching, you can't have a reasonable explanation for your teacher coming round your house at nearly 9:00pm. They arrived at Tilly's house and walked through her small front garden, Tilly unlocked the door and gestured for Jen to go in. As Jen stepped inside she found herself in a small hallway and as she walked forward she saw a door on her right leading into a double room which was a living room, ahead of her was the staircase leading onto the first floor, Jen took a quick glance up, not wanting to look too eager. She had obviously failed when Tilly shut the door behind her and walked past saying "Well we're through here for the minute" and winked whilst walking past the stairs and into the kitchen. Jen followed smiling, Tilly was now rummaging through her fridge, "Jen, we've got some left-over pasta, salad, some-" "Tilly, its fine, I'll just have some toast if that's alright?" Jen suggested, she really wasn't that hungry and wanted Tilly to relax. "Oh yeah sure" she said whilst grabbing the bread and slotting it into the toaster, a bit disappointed that she couldn't cook for Jen.

…

They continued with casual chat, trying to restrain themselves from simply giving in to their natural instincts. Jen's toast popped out of the toaster and Tilly put it onto a plate "Jam?" she asked curious to what she has in the mornings, "Yes please, do you have blackcurrant?" Jen asked hoping she wasn't too demanding "Yep" Tilly replied as she spread on the jam, "Lovelyyy" Jen said as she sat down to eat her dinner, Tilly still wanted to let Jen finish her dinner but she didn't think she could hold back for too much longer without simply attacking Jen.

Jen had now finally finished "So where was this painting you were telling me about earlier?" Jen asked whilst licking her fingers from some stray jam, Tilly remembered a previous conversation they had had where Tilly was raving about an artist's painting she had bought. "Oh yeah, come and see, it's in my room." They walked up to Tilly's room and she led Jen in and to the painting propped up against the wall. Jen was surprised at Tilly's bedroom, she was expecting more childish room, Tilly was only 16, but instead she found Tilly's room to look quite bright and colourful but more concentrated on art and study. As Jen was looking at the painting Tilly couldn't help but admire Jen's body, the way her jet black hair shaped around her beautiful face and her perfect lips. Jen started to laugh, Tilly shook herself out of her trance and wondered if Jen had spotted her, "I can nearly feel you staring at me Tilly" Jen remarked, still laughing. Tilly looked away and smiled to herself "I was just wondering if you liked the painting" this was a blatant lie but Jen rose to the challenge, "Oh, so it won't bother you if I do this then?" Jen had walked over to Tilly and just kept getting closer and closer to her, now up against the wall Tilly didn't move at all, she could feel Jen's body against hers and this was enough to drive her crazy. Continuing to tease Tilly, Jen now leaned in towards Tilly's ear with their cheeks millimeters away from each other Jen turned her head so Tilly could feel her breath on her neck "Am I too close?" she whispered and she could feel Tilly shivering at the feel of her breath. Jen smiled, she was definitely not done yet, just as she started to lean in to kiss Tilly's neck, her phone started to ring from the other side of the room. Sighing Jen and Tilly separated as Jen walked over to her phone and answered it, they both knew what they wanted but at times Jen thought she might be taking things too far, Tilly was only 16 and she was 21 and did she even know that Tilly liked her back. Jen started to talk with a tone of annoyance in her voice as she picked up the phone and put it to her ear "Hello?...yeah don't worry Di I'll be home soon…ok…yeah…bye" "Oh Tilly I'm so sorry, it's just, Diane…" Jen looked down as she started to trail off and Tilly knew that Jen wanted this evening to go on, "Jen, don't worry" she said walking over to Jen, holding Jen's hands in her own and pulling Jen gaze up "this evening was perfect and I'm glad to even have you here". Jen was astonished at how well Tilly was coping with the fact that they would have to hide their relationship at all costs, considering that inside it was killing her that she couldn't walk into school with Tilly, kiss her goodbye and even have any contact with her without being constantly interrupted and restricted. They walked downstairs and stood next to the front door for a while, neither wanted Jen to leave but Jen just took Tilly's cheeks in her hands and gave her a long meaningful kiss, they parted and Jen pulled the door closed behind her, regretting it instantly.

…

"Look who's finally back then!" Diane remarked as Jen walked through the front door "Yeah I've just been out with a few colleagues" Jen thanked her quick thinking mind, even in her state, she was already missing Tilly despite leaving her not 10 minutes ago. "Ok, well I saved you a bit of dinner if you want it." Diane was so used to mothering, she was starting to treat Jen like a teen who'd been out too late, "It's fine I had something at Ti-…my friend's house" Hoping that she hadn't been caught she rushed off to her room, Diane obviously hadn't heard her but such a stupid mistake could've jeopardised Jen's career. Jen threw her coat off and let herself fall onto her bed and sighed, her day couldn't have been busier.


	5. Chapter 5

Tell me what you think:

Jen thought she was going to go crazy, it had now been nearly a week since she had last been able to even get near Tilly. Tilly's art class had already done their exam which left only coursework to do so she was hardly in class because of other subject's exams, this probably made things easier but Jen was really realising how much she needed Tilly. Adding to this, Tilly's parents had now come home from their visit to Tilly's grandparents (Tilly didn't have to go because she had exams) which meant that they had nowhere to go, Jen lived with Diane's family.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Sinead called over to Tilly and Maddie who had just arrived outside college and noticed Tilly's mopey look, Tilly's mood wasn't the best seeing as she had to deal with restraining herself from Jen constantly. "UGHH, she's been like this for ages!" Maddie exclaimed as if she was the one with the problem, she was obviously glad to be able to say this to someone as she seemed to be reliving herself. "Sorry guys, it's just…like…exams and stuff" Tilly replied, her responses weren't quite as quick as usual but it was believable thankfully. Not really taking much notice the others just carried on talking and began to walk into tutor as the bell rang.

…

Tilly and Jen both knew what was next, it was Tilly's art class and they hadn't seen each other properly since being separated at Tilly's house. Of course there had been small glances in the hallway but Jen had no idea how she was supposed to keep herself away from Tilly. As her pupils started to fill the classroom Jen tried to keep herself occupied at her desk to avoid ending up face to face with Tilly and she could feel her palms getting sweaty at the thought of being near her. Their class only really needed to finish off coursework so their teacher didn't need to do much talking to the whole class, this meant Tilly was able to avoid eye contact and keep her head down though she wanted so much to spend all lesson staring and taking in Jen's beauty but she knew this was the best way to keep their relationship a secret.

It was now nearly the end of the lesson and Tilly had remained calm the whole time. Jen on the other hand had been watching Tilly nearly the entire lesson, she just couldn't keep her eyes off of the gorgeous teenager and in just a few moments she found herself standing behind Tilly looking down at her working on a drawing. Tilly could feel Jen standing behind her but she knew that if she turned round she wouldn't be able to hold herself back, "Something wrong miss?" Tilly questioned still looking forward and wondering if Jen was staring at herself or her drawing, "No, no you're beautiful- -sorry I mean..umm..IT'S beautiful" Jen said causing Tilly to turn around and raise her eyebrows at her teacher, when she started to laugh at Jen losing her cool. Jen just looked down and laughed too, but it didn't last long until they were both just looking intently into each other's eyes, this was the first time in a week that they had really seen each other. Tilly had an eye on the time and stood up holding some pencils to put away, Jen was still facing forward but Tilly was now facing Jen on her left. Tilly lifted her arm up, whilst doing this the tips of her fingers ran up Jen's thigh all the way up to her face where Tilly move a stray strand of hair from Jen's face, "You're not looking too bad yourself miss" Tilly had now leaned in towards Jen's ear and whispered so no one else could hear. Jen could feel Tilly's body pressing against her shoulder when suddenly the bell started to ring which shook Jen and Tilly out of their trance, remembering the rest of her students Jen walked back to the front of the room but she quickly missed Tilly's touch. Jen hurriedly dismissed the class "Ok guys, have a good weekend, Tilly could I see you about your homework." Tilly had done her homework this time but she knew this wasn't the only reason Jen wanted her to stay behind so she texted Maddie knowing that she would want to meet up and arrange plans for the weekend "Got to stay behind for a bit and finish some work, see you in College Coffee. Tilly x" Maddie's reply was quick as she was on her phone for most of college anyway "Ok see you later. Maddie x"Glad to get that out the way Tilly started to put her phone away when it started to buzz again. "Missed you x" The text was from Jen, Tilly began to smile as she turned around and looked up expecting to see Jen smiling back at her. This made Tilly realise that she was now the only one left in the classroom, cautiously walking to the front of the class Tilly couldn't work out why Jen would've left too, when she noticed that the storage cupboard door had been left open, _nice try Jen_. The storage cupboard wasn't very big and as Tilly stepped in she was disappointed to not see Jen waiting for her when suddenly two hands from behind her covered her eyes "Guess who.." A familiar voice whispered into her right ear, without even opening her eyes Tilly turned round, put both of her arms around Jen's neck and pulled her in to a kiss.

As their tongues touched sparks went through their bodies, Tilly leant back, parting their kiss for a moment to catch breath "I missed you too" She managed to utter, barely being able to cope with the passion raging through them. Jen grinned, finally able to be with the teenager again even for a few minutes left her on a high and she was glad that Tilly had been feeling the same during their separation despite knowing this seemed quite selfish. Jen still couldn't get enough of Tilly and leaned in again to carry on kissing her, Tilly kissed her back but whilst moving her hand she knocked a box of paintbrushes onto the floor which clattered loudly, this startled them both "Oh sorr-" Tilly's apology was interrupted by Jen, she had placed her finger on Tilly's lips and seemed to be listening for something.

Jen had obviously heard something outside, whoever it was, that didn't change that fact that 'Miss Gilmore' was currently hiding in the cupboard with one of her students which could've raised all sorts of questions. Tilly had never seen Jen like this before, previously Jen probably would've rushed out of the cupboard and proceeded to make up and explanation but instead she was still hiding with Tilly, risking the worst outcome. Tilly knew this might have seemed immature to other people but in her mind it was a way of showing that Jen did want this as much as she did.

Once realising that it was nothing Jen turned back around still grinning "Now that I'm here I might as well tell you the good news", "What news?" Tilly replied slightly concerned about what this was about, "Weeellll" Jen started to explain whilst fiddling with Tilly's collar on her dress "Diane's sister is having a birthday party and she is planning on taking the family out of town for the weekend.", she was unable to contain her excitement now and whispered in Tilly's ear who was grinning back "…maybe you could stay round…" Tilly couldn't believe how flirty and eager Jen was being and was unable to say anything but laugh slightly as Jen backed out of the cupboard with a seductive look on her face.

Tilly could see that Jen was still smiling to herself as she was packing up her things. "There you are Miss Gilmore." Mr Keeler's authoritive voice now filled the room, surprising both the women standing inside. Had he arrived just a few minutes earlier he would've found them walking out of the cupboard together. "Mr Keeler" Jen replied, trying to turn herself into an adult again "I'm just finishing packing away a few things, what was it that you wanted?" "I was in a meeting with the head of art and some of the discussion involves you so I was hoping that you would quickly join us" He was looking at Tilly and seemed to want to ask why there was still a student in college on a Friday afternoon but didn't, to keep himself from being rude. "Of course sir, I'll see you there in a few minutes" Jen added which queued Mr Keeler to go on without her "Great" He said whilst leaving, still puzzled as to why Tilly was there. They both looked at each other, happy that they had got away with being in the cupboard together.

They had both just finished packing up and they walked out together, Tilly leant against the wall next to the door in the hallway as Jen locked it. Jen looked around making sure Mr Keeler hadn't come looking for her again, she copied Tilly and they were facing each other "Sooo" Jen began, their faces were quite close and Jen kept looking down at Tilly's lips, almost as if she was checking they were still there, "see you at mine?" she had that cheeky look back on her face, she already knew the answer. Tilly simply leaned in and kissed Jen quickly on the lips before standing back "maybe" she then winked at her teacher and walked down the hallway towards the exit.

…

"Tils!" Maddie had instantly spotted strolling into the coffee shop "Hey" Tilly replied calmly whilst walking over to the sofa they were sitting at "How much course work do you have to do? Seems like you spend all day in the classroom" Maddie said sarcastically, Tilly just laughed along with George and Sinead, hoping she could shake the question off whilst she sat down. Casual conversation continued, along with the gossiping.

"I think we should go out this weekend, anyone up for it?" Maddie said hopefully, "I can't, my Mums decided that we should all go and see my aunty for her birthday, I don't even know why shes dragging me along!" Sinead moaned, Tilly tried to not to seem happy about the reminder of that so she looked down hoping no one would notice "Unlucky babes, how 'bout you then Tils?" Maddie asked "Sorry I can't, my Mum wants me to be revising" This was a feeble excuse seeing as most of their exams were over but she bought it "Awwwrrr well could you at least some out with me Saturday afternoon, just to do a quick shop?" Maddie insisted and Tilly couldn't reject her again otherwise she would've known something was up, "Okay I think that'll be fine." Tilly finally accepted, a little disappointed that she would be missing out on time with Jen so Tilly quickly texted her to tell her that she would be round a little later.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around 11pm and Tilly was wondering why Jen hadn't text her back yet, maybe she's having second thoughts about it, she didn't want to text her again it would make her seem desperate and it was late. Tilly practically forced herself to take a shower and go to bed because she knew that thinking about it too much wasn't good for her. This distracted her for a while and it was easy to get to bed, her week had been quite stressful and the sleep would do her good.

…

Tilly woke up to her phone beeping loudly, she reached under her pillow and grabbed it, not even thinking about who it could be. "Morning beautiful! Sorry I didn't text back yesterday, my phone was out of battery. See you at 1ish after your shopping trip then? Jen xx" After seeing this Tilly didn't even mind that Jen had woken her up, "Don't worry bout it, yeah I can't wait. Tilly xx" Tilly replied then bounced out of bed the excitement of seeing Jen outside of college had already got to her.

After Maddie arrived at Tilly's house they both strolled into town together, Maddie talked about boys mainly and other things that seem important when you're 16. But Tilly barely head any of it, her mind was with Jen, she couldn't stop thinking of her perfect smile and the way she made Tilly melt when she saw her.

They had been walking into various shops for quite a while and were now standing in a changing room, "What about this one Tils?" Maddie asked, she was trying on different tops and was willing to easily spend her father's money on something that she didn't really need. "Yeah that looks nice." Tilly wasn't really paying attention but was trying to make the trip as short as possible, she loved hanging out with Maddie but she could do that anytime, time with Jen was precious.

It took Maddie too long to decide which top she liked best and ended up buying both of them anyway and as they left the shop, a happy cashier waving them goodbye, they said goodbye and started to walk home in opposite directions. Tilly didn't know if Jen had any other plans so she decided to text her "Hey, we finished a bit early, we could meet up now if you're free? Tilly xx"

Jen was alone in the house waiting for Tilly but to her surprise she was being very patient, she couldn't have asked Tilly to do anything else seeing as just the week before Jen had had to leave Tilly for Diane, it was just something they were going to have to accept in their relationship. She was using this time to draw, just doodles but it was a way of keeping her mind occupied and Jen wasn't really expecting Tilly to contact her soon but she did have her phone right next to her just in case. Unexpectedly Jen's phone went off which made her jump then quickly grab her phone to check who it was from 1 Text message from: Tilly she read the message to herself and immediately came up with an idea.

Tilly started to walk home again after texting Jen but her reply was almost instant "Yeah I'm free and starving! Meet you by the archway then we can catch a bite to eat. Jen xx" Reading this Tilly became keen to see Jen and was walking so fast she could've been jogging. Thinking she would arrive way before Jen Tilly slowed her pace down as she walked round the corner to the road by the archway but to her surprise Jen too was obviously exciting to be there and was sitting in her car. Tilly walked over and knocked on the passenger door window, Jen jumped slightly and Tilly could tell she was daydreaming. As she saw Tilly she began to grin and reached over to open the door. It was a big stretch and as she was leaning over Tilly looked down and was able to see right down Jen's top, she couldn't stop herself from staring, "Oi!" Jen protested with a cheeky look, she had caught Tilly out "get in you!" Tilly was slightly embarrassed but got in and shook it off "So should we get some food first? I'm really hungry now." Tilly asked hoping Jen hadn't eaten yet "Good idea! What about the new deli, it looks quite good" agreeing they parked near the deli and walked in together.

They didn't want to make it obvious they were together so Jen didn't walk too close to Tilly though they both wanted more than anything to be near each other. Jen walked in first, the door triggered a bell and a woman in the kitchen called out "Sorry we'll be just a minute!" "Don't worry, I take ages choosing" Jen shouted back causing a woman to poke her head round the doorway, she had long brown hair and Tilly remembered her from her art exhibition where Jen and Tilly first met. She smiled at Jen who smiled back, Tilly remembered Jen making a comment on the woman and the thought of Jen being interested in other people entered her mind.

Not even realising she was doing it Tilly grabbed Jen's hand and pulled her attention back to her too "See something you like?" she was talking about the menu but Jen could see that Tilly was becoming a tad jealous. So she just replied with "Yep" quickly kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand a little to reassure her. Tilly loved how Jen could read her like a book and she didn't even care that anyone who walked past could've seen the small but loving token.

Once they had chosen Jen insisted on ordering and paying for them both and as they left they were still being quite cautious of people seeing them, "Where are we going then?" Tilly asked as they both were walking back to Jen's car. "Actually, I need to stop off somewhere quickly, just to gather a few final examples for the Nature project" Jen replied hoping that it wouldn't be a problem, "Sure, anything as long as it's with you" Tilly said awaiting Jen's reply, they had reached the car now and Tilly was leaning against it facing Jen, Jen smiled, she felt exactly the same way.

…

They arrived at the edge of a forest after what seemed to be hours of Jen trying to concentrate on driving when she couldn't stop looking at the beautiful woman who sat next to her. Jen looked up at the sky, it was covered in grey clouds nevertheless Tilly almost jumped out of the car and started walking into the forest leaving Jen slightly behind her, they both finished their sandwiches while walking and chatted casually.

They weaved in and out of trees looking at each other as much as possible, tempting each other to come closer. Tilly wasn't really sure where she was going but still walking slightly in front of Jen before she heard water ahead. They both stopped when they came to the bank of a small river, it wasn't deep but neither of them were wearing appropriate shoes so Tilly started to walk downstream "We'll have to go this way" She began, "Why don't we just go over it?" Jen questioned with a cheeky look on her face, "Isn't it a bit far?" Tilly tried to dismiss the comment but seemed tempted "You mean you can't jump it?" Jen replied quickly "Oh I can, I just didn't think you could" Tilly was teasing Jen and rising to the challenge. "Oh well let's see about that" Jen held her hand out beckoning for Tilly to jump with her. Tilly looked at Jen's hand then up into her eyes. She reached out and took her hand and they both took a few paces backwards as a run up.

"Three…Two...One…" Jen counted down "JUMP!" As she said this they both ran forward and leapt into the air, still holding hands. With a loud splash they both landed right in the middle of the stream they erupted with laughter as they both tried to scramble out. Jen tripped on a rock just poking out of the stream and fell to the bed of dry leaves on the other side, pulling Tilly with her, this caused even more laughing and they had both rolled on to their backs giggling.

"What on earth has gotten into you Jen?" Tilly rolled onto her side to face Jen and couldn't work out why Jen was so lively and childish, "You!" Jen replied she too rolled onto her side and kissed the teenager and kept her face close "I just really…i lo-…you don't know how much you mean to me" Tilly was slightly confused at Jen's muddled words "You what?" she questioned. Jen was finding it hard to express herself but as Tilly started to realise what Jen was trying to say, drops of water started slipping through the umbrella of leaves above them. Suddenly it was pouring with rain and they both instinctively jumped up to walk back to the car. They walked straight through the stream now, they were already soaking. The rain had drenched them but they were stilling walking as fast as possible through the forest, Tilly wasn't concentrating on that though she was wondering if Jen was even feeling the same as her.

"Jen, Jen!" Tilly had to shout because they rain splashing on the ground was too loud to just talk over, Tilly was leaning against the car while Jen fumbled in her pocket for the key, but she knew she wouldn't be able to face the car journey wondering. "One sec, It's in here somewhere!" Jen shouted back, "It's not that" Tilly started to explain and she looked down, unsure of how to elaborate "What? What's wrong?" Jen asked giving up on her search for the keys and trying to make eye contact with Tilly, "What did you mean earlier when you were saying 'you don't know how much you mean to me'?" Tilly finally asked, the rain was still heavily pounding the ground "Tilly I…I mean you mean a lot to me" Jen had a heartfelt look on her face but Tilly was beginning to feel insecure and was becoming frustrated "How much is that?" Tilly snapped back, Jen was hurt at how insecure Tilly was _How can she not know how much she means to me?_ "Tilly you know how much!" Jen was shouting partially because of anger now, "Well I thought I did!" Tilly nearly screamed. Jen walked closer to Tilly as tears started falling from the teen's eyes, though they were nearly unnoticeable because of the still drenching rain. They were inches away from each other and both of them had tears rolling down their cheeks, Jen leaned in and their foreheads were resting against each other's "Tilly" Jen was trying to stop herself crying uncontrollably but Tilly still wouldn't look at her properly "Tilly Evans I love you." Tilly looked up, their heads parting, a smile of relief covering her face. Almost unable to speak she managed to say "Jen Gilmore I love you too" before wrapping her arms around Jen's neck and pulling her in to kiss her slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

They still stood against Jen's car kissing, Jen's body was pushed up against Tilly's who was leaning on the car with her arms wrapped around Jen's neck. The rain was heavy but that didn't stop them. Jen had finally been able to admit her feelings for Tilly despite her endless defences, she wasn't good with words but knew what she was trying to say. Tilly was getting cold but didn't want the moment to end, "Tilly you're freezing" Jen broke the kiss, she could feel Tilly's body shivering "I'm fine" Tilly lied pulling Jen back in to kiss her, she couldn't get enough of her, Jen broke it again "Tilly we've got plenty of time for that, I've got the house to myself remember?" she said smiling cheekily at Tilly. Tilly reluctantly followed Jen and got back into the car.

Only then did they both realise just how wet they were "Sorry" Tilly said as she got in and starting soaking everything she touched "Don't worry, we'll be back soon" Jen didn't really care that much she just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

…

The rain was had turned into drizzle by the time they got to Jen's house and they walked in together, Jen was barely able to keep her hands off Tilly and held her hand all the way up to the front door. As they walked in they suddenly remembered again that were drenched and started laughing at the state they were in, leaving puddles where they walked "You can go and shower in the upstairs bathroom, I'll be in the downstairs one" Jen said trying to clean themselves up, Tilly was standing behind Jen and put her chin on her shoulder then replied whilst pulling a dramatic sad face "Ohh" "Oi behave you" Jen turned round and placed a quick kiss on the redhead's lips before walking towards the bathroom. Tilly's eyes watched Jen move as she walked away, her clothes were sticking to her body and Tilly couldn't stop herself from staring.

Jen finished in the shower then walked back upstairs with a towel wrapped around her, she entered her room hoping Tilly would be done too, but then she heard the shower and gathered that she wasn't. Jen started to get changed, it was quite late so she was just getting changed into something comfortable, she decided on shorts and had her back to the door as she pulled a vest on, "Oh I'm too late" Jen turned around and saw Tilly stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around her like she had just moments before watching her and sticking her bottom lip out pretending to be sad. Jen just laughed, "Yep" she said smiling and teasing the girl. Tilly was still standing in the doorway and was looking around her room, there was art all over the walls and she had spotted a drawing of one of the Gormley statues from the beach, she was smiling to herself remembering the day when she was brought out of her daze and hit in the face by a t-shirt and shorts similar to what Jen was wearing. "Hey!" Tilly protested, Jen laughed again and smiled cheekily "You were staring, _again!_" She was talking about the almost constant stares from Tilly but she knew that she did it too "and you'll have to borrow some clothes" Jen admitted then sat down on her bed. Tilly pulled a face in mock anger that Jen had thrown the clothes at her then left to get changed.

Tilly opened the door again and was now standing in a t-shirt and some very short and tight shorts, she looked over at Jen sitting on the bed and walked over to her. Jen was smiling as Tilly came over and stood in front of her "You picked these on purpose didn't you?" Tilly looked disapprovingly down at Jen who had a wide grin on her face. That smile made Tilly's legs tremble and before she could even reply Tilly bent down and started to kiss her lips softly. Jen joined in, finally able to be with her girlfriend without any distractions. Jen broke the kiss for a moment to push herself backwards onto the bed "Why would I do that?" She said, playing innocent to the student's accusations, "Hmmm I wonder" Tilly replied, getting on all fours and climbing on top of her teacher.

Tilly was over Jen and lowered her head down to kiss Jen's neck, working her way down to her chest. She was getting closer but Jen lifted her chin and placed the redhead's lips on her own, biting her lip Jen held Tilly's hips and lowered her on top of her. Jen could feel Tilly's breathing getting faster as she trailed her fingers up both her sides inside her top, knowing that there wouldn't be a bra in the way Jen carried on upwards causing a little moan from Tilly. Passion was raging through them both and their kiss was becoming fast, Tilly too had worked her way up Jen's top and pulled it over her head. She was now straddling Jen and they both sat up, still kissing only breaking it to pull Tilly's top off, their bodies were pressed together and Jen's hands were tracing around the top of Tilly's shorts, pulling it out slightly every so often, teasing her. "Jen" This was all Tilly was able to say and Jen took it a 'yes please'. Jen turned Tilly around and lay her down on the bed and pretty soon they were both lying naked and Jen was dragging her fingers up the inside of Tilly's legs. Tilly was shuddering at Jen's touch and the way she was teasing her was almost cruel. Jen stopped kissing Tilly for a moment and pulled her head back slightly, not putting too much distances between their lips, Tilly knew Jen was going to ask if she was sure she was ready for this but before she had a chance to she moved her hands up Jen's stomach and grasped her breasts, Jen gasped, then Tilly whispered into her ear "Don't stop."

After a while Tilly let out a small scream of pleasure and Jen lay next to her with her arms wrapped around her, both of their breathing was heavy. "Wow" This was all Tilly could say between breaths as they lay together.

Jen turned her head and watched Tilly's chest quickly rise and fall and giggled to herself. Tilly turned onto her side, close to Jen's face, they were both smiling. "I love you" Tilly kissed her teacher then leaned back awaiting the response "I love you too beautiful" Jen replied knowing that Tilly liked hearing it from her, Tilly couldn't help herself from grinning at Jen's reply as she looked away.

Jen realised that they hadn't even had dinner yet as her stomach began to rumble so she got up and started picking up her clothes from the floor and putting them on "Hey gorgeous are you hungry, 'cause I'm staaarrving" She asked but Tilly didn't reply so she turned around to see the teenager just watching her "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry" She finally replied acting as if she hadn't been staring the whole time. Tilly put her clothes back on too, laughing at how she had only just put them on when Jen took them off again.

…

The microwave beeped as Tilly ran down the stairs to join Jen, she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of plates from a low cupboard "Nice shorts" Jen commented at Tilly bending over which caused an evil stare from her "Quiet you" she said whilst playfully slapping Jen's arm. Once they had sorted out the heated-up food they sat on the sofa next to each other and turned the television on, Tilly flicked through the channels to find something to watch. They both finished eating pretty quickly and once Tilly had finished she went to the bathroom.

When she came back Jen was lying across the whole sofa "I ate so much there's nearly no room for you on the sofa anymore Tils" She said playfully as Tilly walked across the room laughing at her, "That's the first time you've called me 'Tils'" She replied looking down at her "Well Tils, you're gunna have to squeeze in because there's not much room" Jen said with a cheeky smile on her face. "Oh ok" Tilly said, playing along she placed her bum in the middle of Jen's legs then lay back on her. Jen then wrapped her arms around Tilly's stomach and relaxed, "Did you do all that for a cuddle?" Tilly asked, turning her head slightly to look up at Jen, glad that she had done, "Noo" Jen replied, playing innocent and smiling to herself whilst turning her head to watch the television again.

…

They had been lying for nearly an hour when Tilly felt Jen's breathing slowing down, she looking up to find Jen napping. Not wanting to wake her yet, Tilly tried to turn on to her front without putting too much pressure on her girlfriend or moving her hands because they were still wrapped around her. Succeeding, Tilly was now face to face with a sleeping Jen. Tilly lifted herself up slightly and started to blow gently into Jen's ear. She could see Jen's eyes twitching so she proceeded to plant small kisses along her jaw-line, she made her way up Jen's chin then began to kiss her bottom lip, biting it slightly. Tilly could feel Jen's breathing becoming faster already and stopped, but held her lips just against the brunettes, barely touching but still in contact. She felt Jen's head move slightly forward and start kissing her back "Oh so you are awake?" Tilly questioned between kisses, "I wonder why" She replied quickly then carried on kissing Tilly, now with her hands on her cheeks, fastening the pace of it. Tilly pulled away for breath and started to climb off of Jen. Reacting quickly, Jen grabbed Tilly's waist and pulled her back down on to her. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked with her hands slowly sliding up Tilly's top. "…Upstairs" Tilly replied looking back at Jen seductively and pulling her off the sofa towards the stairs with both hands.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tilly" Jen began as the redhead continued dragging her with both hands, she couldn't say much more as she was almost mesmerized by the teenager as they quickly climbed up the stairs "What?" Tilly turned round still not looking willing to let go, instead she had a playful look spread across her face and a smile that could've melted butter. Jen was lost for words at Tilly's cuteness, "Oh sorry were you watching that?" Tilly said pretending as if either one of them had been concentrating on the television whilst downstairs earlier. Happy that Jen was following, Tilly turned and carried on down the hallway towards Jen's bedroom, she was almost skipping in delight when she felt an arm snake around to her stomach and pull her backwards quickly. Tilly was then pulled into Jen and could feel the warmth of her body on her back causing her breathing to become a little faster. "Well I would've been watching but someone was distracting me" Jen was talking into the back of Tilly's neck and the teenager could feel it as she said every word, her lips her so close they could have been touching her skin which now had goose bumps all over it "Now, should we go back down and watch a film for a bit as it's a bit too early to go to bed" Tilly didn't need to turn around to know that Jen had a cheeky grin on her face because she knew what they were both thinking. Knowing she wouldn't be able to resist Jen's lips if she turned around Tilly moved her head to the side slightly to agree "Ok" They were both smiling now as they walked back downstairs again.

…

They resumed their position with them snuggled up to each other on the sofa and Tilly quickly found a film that hadn't started too long ago. They both quickly became relaxed and just enjoyed being with each other, Tilly had taken Jen's hands and they were intertwining fingers with Jen making small circles with her thumb, calming Tilly.

As the film finished Jen looked down and this time Tilly had fallen asleep, but she didn't want to wake her, instead she sat still for a few moments smiling at the sleeping beauty in her arms. She could tell Tilly was dreaming as every few minutes Tilly's grip on her hands would tighten quickly then release again. Jen decided it was a good time to go upstairs and slowly sat up, lifting Tilly with her. Stirring at the movement, Tilly started turning her head and looking around, a bit bewildered as she didn't know what was going on. "C'mon gorgeous" Jen stood up knowing that Tilly was tired, she stood up too just following Jen. The brunette lead her upstairs and as they walked into Jen's room she didn't even bother turning the lights on because she knew she was just going to have to turn them off again. Upon walking in they both literally just flopped down onto Jen's bed, quickly getting underneath the duvet, they snuggled up to each other again, Tilly's head underneath Jen's chin and Jen pulled Tilly in closer to cuddle. Expecting Tilly to fall straight to sleep Jen closed her eyes but opened them again when she heard a quiet "Goodnight Jen" her soft voice reminded her of how just a few weeks ago she could only ever dream about lying next to Tilly and hear feel her breathes on her neck, "Goodnight Tilly" Jen replied closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

…

Waking up Jen held her eyes closed, not wanting to move from the blissful sleep she had. She reached out to pull Tilly in close again but instead was met with the duvet bunching up in her hands, Jen quickly opened her eyes scared of where Tilly had got to. The sun pouring through her windows had made her room very bright, especially considering Jen had just woken up. As her eyes adjusted Jen sat up and started looking around frantically for the teenager, but she wasn't anywhere. _Did she leave? Did I upset her? Was this just a dream?_ Jen had no idea what had happened and thoughts were rushing around her head, she lay back down, she could smell Tilly on her pillow, it couldn't have been a dream. Jen heard an abrupt noise coming from downstairs and wondered what had happened, she got up and went downstairs walking faster than usual out of curiosity.

Reaching the bottom, she turned towards the kitchen where she saw Tilly was standing pouring hot water into two mugs. "Morning you" Tilly started only quickly glancing round at Jen, not wanting to miss the mugs. There was no reply as Tilly put the kettle down and began to talk again as she turned fully to see what Jen was doing, "Je-" Jen had silently made her way across the kitchen and was now stood in front of Tilly only to interrupt her by pushing her lips up against Tilly's, kissing her forcefully. Tilly pulled back, slightly shocked, "Hey what's up with you?" She was clueless as to why Jen looked so relieved she was there "I just…I…I woke up and you weren't there, for a second I thought you had left" The idea now seemed stupid to Jen and was looking down, ashamed that she had even thought it, Tilly put a finger under Jen's chin and lifted it up so they were looking at each other "Now why would I do that?" She said looking directly into Jen's eyes, then she tilted her head slightly, put her hands around Jen's neck and leaned in, she kissed Jen softly, reassuring her that she would never even think of that. She leaned back a little, resting their noses together and bargained for a smile, Jen smiled back and let out a little laugh at how easily the teen could cheer her up. This time they both began to lean in when the toast popped from the toaster. Instinctively they both jumped back from each other and snapped their heads round quickly to see what it was and couldn't stop themselves from laughing once realising it was the toaster. Tilly started moving around the kitchen getting things for breakfast "Why'd you get up so early?" Jen wondered, "It's half nine Jen, not that early" Tilly smirked at the obviously confused Jen "Really? I never get up this late" She couldn't believe that she'd got up after eight'o clock, considering she sometimes gets up for the sunrise. The redhead laughed at her, "Well I must have worn you out" She said looking up cheekily at Jen then continuing to butter the toast which was now on two plates. She moved over to the fridge and was looking for something "Blackcurrant?" Tilly asked pulling the small pot out of the fridge, Jen remembered when she had eaten toast at Tilly's house and Tilly had obviously remembered too. "Yes please" She replied and as Tilly handed her the plate she replied with "Maybe we'll have to change that fact that I've only ever made you toast" She said laughing out the last part and implying another date. They ate and chatted together, both hoping this would never end.

…

Once they had both finished Jen began to clean their plates away as Tilly went back upstairs to borrow some of Jen's clothes and they decided that Tilly should probably leave before Diane's family got back or they ended up changing their minds.

Tilly stood at the door and Jen walked over, not looking her in the eye, trying to think of a reason for her to stay. "Thanks Jen, this was really nice" Tilly finally started to speak knowing that Jen wouldn't "You're welcome, though I didn't actually get anything for the Nature project yesterday" She replied starting to laugh "I was a bit distracted…" Jen started to trail off, "yeah and you lost a few clothes" they laughed together both trying to savour the moment. Tilly started to look down, wondering if she should just go. "Tilly come here" Jen finally said whilst holding her arms out, Tilly moved towards her thankful that she'd said it first and wrapped her arms underneath Jen's and behind her back. They hugged and were both hoping the other wouldn't end it. One of Jen's hands was now on Tilly's neck playing with the back of her hair and Tilly had her face resting into Jen's neck taking in the smell of her perfume which Tilly loved. As much as Jen loved just being with Tilly she knew that Diane would be back soon and after a few moments she began to talk again "Y'know as much as I want to, we can't stay like this forever" while looking down at the girl who was snuggled into her neck "Why not?" Tilly questioned grumpily but she knew Jen was right "because then I would never get to kiss you" She replied quickly, "Welllll in the case" Tilly said moving her head up and towards Jen's lips which were now smiling at her. They began to kiss slowly and after a few minutes Tilly pulled back and held Jen's hands "See you soon?" she asked knowing that she couldn't stay away for too long, "try keep me away" Jen replied, they laughed and Tilly moved towards the door before saying goodbye and leaving.

As she walked out she tried to keep in her mind that she would see her later and whilst turning out of Jen's road she noticed Diane and the family driving past in their car, luckily they were too busy moaning about needing the toilet to see Tilly trying to walk past unnoticed and succeeding.

…

Jen quickly moved Tilly's wet clothes into her bedroom not wanting anyone to see them and just after finishing the doorbell started to ring. She rushed downstairs hoping that by some unlikely chance this was Tilly coming back to see her again but instead of being greeted with the beautiful face that she wanted to see she was met with Diane "Oh thank god you're in Jen, I think I left my house key here and I think Sinead will explode if she lives another second without a toilet" They all bustled through with bags and endless stories which Jen pretended to be interested in. It was going to be a long day…


End file.
